


I Bet My Love on You

by akanezora



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Personality Disorder (kind of), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanezora/pseuds/akanezora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Jonas were neighbor since they were 8. Erik was a shy and introvert boy while Jonas was the opposite. They became best friend rather easily. They completed each other, and everything went smoothly until they grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet My Love on You

**Author's Note:**

> Look everyone! It's another Durmann fanfic. :)  
> I'm sorry, I like them so much and this story keep bothering me in my head, so I have to write it out.  
> Feel free to tell me if there were a mistake.  
> I don't own anything.  
> Enjoy. :)

Erik was reading in his room when someone knocking at his window. He stopped and went to open it. Erik’s room was located on the second floor, and there was a tree in front of his window. It’s not too big, but it’s enough to be climbed.

When Erik opened it, he saw Jonas sitting on the tree trunk, with a bruise in his left cheek and busted lip. “Hey.” Jonas greeted. Erik just moved away and let Jonas in. “I would sleep here tonight.” Jonas added. Erik just nodded.

Erik resuming his reading while Jonas plopping his body in Erik’s bed. He made himself comfortable and stared at Erik.

“What are you reading?” Jonas asked. Erik raised his head and stared back at Jonas. “Peter Pan.”

Jonas chuckled. “You like classic book, aren’t you?”

“It’s interesting.” Erik replied, focused again to his book. Jonas still staring at him. “I know the story. It’s about a boy that refused to grow up. I envy him. It’s suck to grow up.” Jonas said. Erik didn’t respond him, he didn’t even lift his head.

Jonas kept staring at him until he felt asleep. When Erik felt that, he raised his head and stared at him. Erik closed his book and walked towards his bed. Then he put a blanket over Jonas body and laid beside him. He stared softly at Jonas and whispered soft ‘Good night’ before he slept.

* * *

 

The next morning, Erik woke up alone in his bed. He stared at empty bed beside him before sighed and got ready for the day. He has a plan to spend his time with his friends today.

Thirty minutes later, Erik found himself in front of Manni’s flat. Well, Manni and Lars’ flat actually. It’s impossible for Manni to live alone because Lars was kinda overprotective of him.

He rang the doorbell and waited. Not long after, someone opened the door. When Erik saw him, he recognized him as Lars. It was not really hard to tell them apart. Lars was surely the manlier between the two of them. Manni never success to vanish the cuteness out of him. Whenever Erik saw them together he felt like he could feel the different atmosphere between them.

“Oh, hi Erik. Come in.” Erik was out of his daydreaming when Lars greeted him.

“Hi. Am I early?” Erik asked. He liked Lars, but he’s never really close with him.

“No, not really. Marco and Auba came thirty minutes earlier and playing Fifa right now.” Lars answered. Erik just nodded. Typical Marco and Auba.

When Erik came to their living room, there they were. Cursing at each other and playing heatedly. Sometimes Erik envy them, because they always seem happy every time. No pressure, no bad feeling, nothing. Manni looked up from the sofa, a bowl of chip was on his lap. He grinned when he saw Erik.

“Erik! It’s good to see you today!” Manni shouted excitedly.

“Manni, we meet almost everyday.” Erik pointed out, but could not help smiling. He was plopped down beside him and grabbed some chips. Manni punched him lightly in the arm. Lars sat down in either side of Manni.

“Where are the others?” Erik asked.

“Matze couldn’t make it, said he had a family matters. Mats said he would be late, don’t know what he’s doing.” Manni answered. Erik just nodded.

They’re busy watching Marco and Auba playing while the doorbell rang again. Manni was standing and planned to answer it when Lars said, “Sit. I’ll get it.”

Lars got up when Manni sat back. Seeing this, Erik grinned. Manni saw his expression and asked, “What?” with a defensive tone. Erik just shook his head and murmured, “Nothing.”

Lars came back with Mats in tow. They greeted each other before got comfortable on the sofa, eating chips and now watching Marco and Mats played. Erik couldn’t help but thinking about Jonas.

* * *

 

Erik and Jonas were neighbor since they were 8. Erik was a shy and introvert boy while Jonas was the opposite. They became best friend rather easily. They completed each other, and everything went smoothly until they grew up.

When they were 15, Jonas’ parents were starting to fight day and night. His father was fired from his job. It was a big hit for his father. Since then, not only he got drunk almost everyday, but he also started to become violent towards his wife.

Jonas told Erik everything and Erik would try to comfort him all he could. Jonas kept silent when he witnessed what happened in his house until he got enough. One day when he saw his father hitting his mother, he stood up and hit his father back. His father was stunned at first, until he screamed at Jonas to get out of his way and started to hit him while his mother crying and shouted.

That night, Jonas came over to Erik house. Erik was shocked to see Jonas covered in bruises and asked him what happened. Jonas just shrugged and kept silent, even though Erik tried to get him to open up while he attended Jonas bruises. Then Jonas asked if he could sleep over at Erik’s and Erik just nodded. Little did they know, it’s the night that changed their relationship forever.

Jonas keep coming to Erik’s with bruises after that. Erik felt his heart clenched every time he saw Jonas like that. He often stayed up all night just to watch Jonas asleep soundly in his bed. He didn’t know how long this will be happened, but he promised to himself that he would always be in Jonas’ side.

When they were 17, Jonas’ parents got divorce. Jonas and his mother still stayed at their house while his father moved out to another city. When Erik heard about this, he was happy. He thought that he would never see Jonas suffered again. But he was wrong. One week after that, Jonas came over to his house and still covered in bruises. Erik was shocked to say the least. He tried to get the truth out of Jonas but he failed. Months later, Jonas told him the reason.

“You want to know why I was covered in bruises event hough my father moved long time ago, aren’t you?” Jonas asked him someday, when they were at Erik’s room and the latter was tending his bruises.

Erik nodded. “Yes, I want to know why.” He said firmly.

Jonas was silent for a second. “I got into a fight.”

Erik frowned hearing that. “With whom?”

“Anyone.” Jonas replied softly.

Erik frowned harder. “What do you mean?”

“I picked a fight with everyone who crossed into my path. I picked a fight with some teens at the park, a man in the alley, people from our school, I don’t know.”

“What? Why did you do that?” Erik asked confused.

“I don’t know. I feel like I couldn’t help it. I feel like I have a demon in my head, and I couldn’t tame him until I do what it wants.”

“What? So you get into a fight to ‘tame’ it?”

“I don’t know what happened to me. When I got into a fight, I felt calm after that, relief. It helps me.”

“Fighting isn’t helping you! It’s destructive. What were you thinking?!” Erik shouted. He didn’t think that after all this time Jonas’ bruises were caused by himself, intentionally.

Jonas diverted his eyes from Erik’s. “Erik, please. Try to understand that that helps me.” Jonas pleaded.

Erik shook his head. “No! Who knows, the next thing you do is cutting your wrist.”

“Stop it!” Jonas shouted, startling Erik. “I come to you to seek your help, your comfort. But what I get is your disapproval!”

“I am trying to help you to stop destroying yourself! Fighting isn’t solve anything!” Erik shouted back.

Jonas standing abruptly and said coldly, “I’m sorry to disturb you. I’m going.”

Erik was left speechless and staring blankly at the door. He thought it was over between them, that Jonas wouldn’t come back again. But life always proved him wrong. Two weeks later, Jonas climbed the tree and knocked at his window at night. Erik’s heart was broken when he saw Jonas got a black eye and busted lips. But he also felt relief at seeing him. Since their fight, Erik always accepted Jonas, but never said anything about it.

Once, Jonas asked him why he was kept silent.

“I would never interfere with your life again.” Erik explained. “If you want me to talk to you again, stop what you’re doing. Until that day, I would never speaks to you unless I feel it’s necessary.”

Jonas was silent while Erik stared at him firmly. “Alright.” Jonas said dejectedly.

* * *

 

“ –Erik!”

Erik was out out his musing when he heard someone shouted his name. He blinked his eyes and realized that everybody was staring at him.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?” Erik asked embarrassed.

“Are you okay?” Manni asked concern.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. Just...remembering something.”

“Is it about Erik again?” Manni asked softly.

Erik blanched, he felt his eyes began to sting. All of his close friend knew about Jonas and him. At first, they tried to tell Erik to leave Jonas alone, to ignore him and stop helping him. But Erik couldn’t do that, he just couldn’t. They left him alone after that.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell us everything.” Mats assured him.

Erik took a deep breath before he decided to pour his heart out. “I...Yesterday, Jonas came and- he still fighting.” Everyone kept silent. They knew it was hard for Erik, and they wouldn’t interrupt him.

“It’s just...it’s painful to see him like that. Everyday I ask myself, what should I do to make him stop? I feel lost. But I would never give up on him. I promise it myself. To be honest, it doesn’t even cross my mind. I- I don’t know why it’s bothering me so much seeing him like that. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

There’s an uncomfortable silent until Marco decided to break it. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s bothering you because you love him.”

Everyone sharing an alarm look while Erik stared at Marco with wide eyes. “I’m what?”

“You love him, duh. I’m sorry to say this Erik. But since the day we became friends and you started talking about Jonas, we knew that there’s something between you two. But we weren’t aware that you didn’t realized that you love him.” Marco explained.

“I...love Jonas?” Everybody nodded slowly. Then Erik laughed humorlessly. “Isn’t love supposed to make people happy? Then why I’m suffering?”

“You love him unconditionally, that’s why.” Lars pipped in. All of them, except Erik, stared at him with shock.

“What do you mean?” Erik asked.

“You are suffering because the one you love is suffering. You love him without any limitations. You love him even though he is damaged. Even though he keep breaking your heart over and over again, you would never dare to even think of given up on him. That’s it.” Lars replied. When he finished, everybody looked at him either with a wide eyes or a jaws dropped. “What?” Lars asked defensively.

“Wow, Lars. I never knew you are such a big softie.” Marco commented. Auba added, “That’s right. I always thought that all of people in here, you were the coldest one. I’ve never been so wrong in my life.”

“I think it’s because he has Manni as younger brother. I think Manni is the one who made Lars like that.” Mats joined in.

“What the hell?” Lars shouted. Manni tried to keep his brother calm by clasping their hands together. Feeling this, Lars looked at his left side and saw his twin grinned. He couldn’t help but smiling softly.

“See? I think my theory is right.” Mats stated proudly. Lars threw a chips at him. Erik cracked a smile upon seeing his friends antics.

“Don’t worry, Erik. I’m sure that Jonas feels the same way. He’s just lost. When he realized that after all this time he still had you, both of you will be the happiest couple ever.” Manni said cheerfully. Everybody nodded and agreed with that.

Erik felt a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. “Thanks you. You don’t know how grateful I am to have you guys as my friends.” Erik smiled.

“Aww, that’s touching and all, but could we stop being mushy? It makes me tingly.” Lars said.

“And that’s the Lars we know and love.” Marco said sarcastically.

* * *

 

Jonas was sitting on the bench in the park. The sun was starting to set, but Jonas didn’t feel like getting up and went home. Home. He wasn’t sure that his house was his home. If anything, he felt that Erik’s was his home.

Erik. Jonas always felt guilty every time Erik’s name popped up in his mind. Erik was a sweet and patient boy. He’s like an angel, he gave Jonas something to grasp, something to return. Erik didn’t deserve to be treated like this, like he didn’t worthy to be listened.

Jonas cared a lot about Erik’s opinion. He had already broken before, but he was shattered when Erik stop talking to him. It’s like Erik didn’t give a damn anymore about him. He realized that it was his fault, all of it. He knew what he should do to make Erik forgave him, he did. But he couldn’t.

Ever since the day he first fought back his father, he couldn’t stop. Fighting was like a drug to him. He felt satisfied when he punched someone. It gave him a relieved and also a sickening feeling.

Jonas didn’t know how long he stayed like that, until he felt someone approaching him. He turned his head and saw a young man staring at him with hatred.

“Who are you?” Jonas asked disinterested.

The guy sneered. “It doesn’t matter who I am, does it?”

“What do you want?”

“I want a revenge.” The guy said with a lot of venom in his words. “Do you remember yesterday you hit a guy who bumped into you? He was hospitalized because of broken ribs.”

Jonas face was blank. It wasn’t the first time someone looking for him for a revenge. It happened a lot it didn’t bother him anymore. He stood up and faced the guy.

“So? What are you waiting for? You want to hit me? Go on.” Jonas taunted.

The guy gritted his teeth and lunged forward towards him. Jonas ducked to the left and hit his right cheek. The guy fell to the ground and Jonas kicked his stomach. He knelt and starting to hit the guy’s face while that guy tried to blocked it.

Jonas could feel adrenaline rushed in his body. He have done it every time it almost felt like an instinct. He almost could taste a victory until a face suddenly appeared in his mind.

Erik’s face. His beautiful Erik with a look full of hurt and disapproval. Jonas was so stunned he didn’t realize he stop hitting the guy in front of him. It gave the guy a chance to hit him back. Jonas fell and the guy started hitting and kicking him.

Jonas didn’t response. He couldn’t focus. He didn’t even feel the pain. What he thought right now was Erik, Erik, and Erik. His Erik, who stared at him dejectedly.

The guy stopped hitting him when he felt it was enough and spitted at him before he walked away, leaving Jonas laid down on the ground.

Jonas didn’t want to move. He stared at the sky and what he saw clenched his heart. He saw Erik crying silently. He saw Erik turn around to leave him. He saw disappear from his life.

Jonas starting to sob. “Erik..please. Don’t leave me..”

He was a wrecked. Nobody could stand him. He was broken and who wants a broken soul? Nobody wants to love someone as fucked up as him. He didn’t have anybody who cared for him. Except Erik.

Erik. He always there for him. Erik never stop caring for him even though he was like this. Erik always accepted him. Erik. Erik.

He didn’t know what encourage him, but he tried to stand up. He succeed even though a bit wobbly. Blood was running from his forehead and nose, but he dismissed it. He was struggling to walk, but he determined to go to Erik’s.

* * *

 

Erik was reading in his bed. He was trying to finish Peter Pan. He felt uneasy since he came back from Manni’s flat. He didn’t know why.

The clock in his bedside showed 11.16 P.M. Erik sighed. He felt restless but he couldn’t sleep. He was on his way to the kitchen to get a drink when the doorbell rang. He frowned. His parents was out a week for business trip. And even if it was them, they didn’t need to ring the doorbell since they have the key.

Erik shrugged and went to open the door. He was shocked when he saw Jonas was leaning heavily on the wall. He looked terrible with dried blood, bruises, and dirt all around his body.

“Hey..” Jonas said softly and fainted suddenly. Erik was quick to catch his body and shouting. “Jonas! Jonas!”

He was struggling to bring Jonas to the living room and laid him down on the sofa. Then Erik took a basket of water and a towel to clean Jonas’ face. He was in the middle of cleaning Jonas’ forehead when Jonas woke up.

“Erik..” Jonas murmured. “Don’t leave me..”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Erik replied soothingly. “I’ll go get some water.” He tried to stand up to get water for Jonas when Jonas grabbed his hand. “No. Stay. Please.”

Erik sat down again and Jonas laid his head in his lap. Erik was stunned but said nothing. There’s an uncomfortable silent between them until Jonas said something.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I did. I promise to stop fighting. Please, don’t leave me. I beg you, don’t leave me..” Jonas sobbed uncontrollable.

“Shh..shh. I would never leave you. I wouldn’t.” Erik tried to comfort him and pet Jonas’ head.

“I was damaged, Erik. I have a fucked up personality. Nobody wants a people like me. Nobody could stand me. Nobody cares. I was lost. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Don’t talk like that. I want you. I’ll guide you, and help you. Together, we could face this.” Erik assured him.

Jonas shook his head softly. “It would need a long time. I couldn’t do that to you. You deserve better-“

“No. Listen to me, Jonas. Listen.” Erik forced Jonas to sit and faced him. “Look at me. I would never leave you. I said it, didn’t I? I don’t care how long you will heal, I’ll be by your side no matter what. You understand?”

Jonas stared at Erik intently. “Why?”

“I love you unconditionally.” Erik answered solemnly. Tears streaming down Jonas’ face upon hearing that. Then he hugged Erik tightly and continue sobbing in his arm.

“I promise you, we will get over this.” Erik promised and Jonas believed him.

* * *

 

Three Months Later..

Jonas was nervous. This afternoon, he would meet with Erik’s friends in their flat. Yes, their flat. Erik and Jonas decided to live together, seeing they were of age and separated was not an option. Oh, and met them as Erik’s boyfriend for the first time, officially. Jonas kept pacing in their living room until Erik sighed and told him to watch TV instead.

At 11.54 A.M., the doorbell rang. Jonas was jumped and he felt nauseous. Erik shouted from the kitchen for him to get it. Jonas took a deep breath and opened the door.

There were Marco, Mats, and Aubameyang. Marco and Auba were grinned at him while Mats smile apologetically.

“Ehm.. Please come in?” Jonas said nervously. Marco grinned wider and hugged him out of the blue.

“Don’t be so nervous, my bro. We wouldn’t bite. I am Marco. That guy with fabulous style is Auba, and the one with the grumpy expression is Mats. Nice to meet you, Jonas.” Marco said cheerfully and came strolling in. Auba patted his shoulder and followed him.

They left poor Jonas stared dumbfounded until Mats spoke to him. “Sorry for their behaviors. They acted like they were twelve almost every time.”

“It’s okay.” Jonas replied softly. “I don’t mind it.” Mats grinned.

They went to the kitchen where Erik prepared the lunch, but he shoved them all out of the kitchen. So, they were waiting in the dining table instead. Jonas was fidgeted as he felt three pairs of eyes staring at him.

“So, how are you?” Mats opened a conversation.

“I’m good.” Jonas replied.

“How’s your therapy?” Mats asked carefully.

Jonas smiled before he said. “It’s great. They say I have a good progress and Erik is helping me. So..yeah.”

“It’s great to hear that.” Auba said.

“I always wondering how did you fight someone with your lithe body?” Marco mused.

Jonas grinned. “I don’t know.”

“Well, could you teach me a move or two? I think it will help me to fight off a stalker.”

Auba and Mats snorted. “You? Fight? How could you fight someone when you lost a fight to Manni’s cat?” Mats asked sarcastically.

“Manni’s cat isn’t counted. He’s devil spawn, that he was. I always think that Lars gave Manni that cat because he trained that cat personally to protect his baby brother.” Marco said seriously.

The doorbell sound interrupted their banter. “I’ll get it!” Marco shouted and practically ran to the door.

“Is he always that..ehm..hyper?” Jonas asked softly. “You don’t want to know.” Auba replied.

Marco came back with Lars and Sven in tow. Upon seeing them, Jonas stood up. Manni went straight to hug him while Lars lingering in the back.

“I’m Sven, but you can call me Manni. And this is Lars.” Manni introduced them.

“Nice to meet you, Jonas.” Lars said casually. Jonas just nodded. Then, Erik shouted to the that lunch was ready.

There’s a comfortable silent when they ate. When it’s dessert time, they started to chat.

“So, how’s life together so far?” Manni grinned.

“Oh, I bet it’s interesting.” Marco added while burrowed his eyebrow suggestively.

Both Jonas and Erik were blushing. “It’s nice.” Erik said lamely.

“Really? Just nice? I don’t believe it.” Lars said.

“Okay! It’s great. Happy now?” Erik shouted. Everyone laughed at his distress.

“I’m glad you guys are happy now.” Mats said. Everyone smiled.

Jonas face turned pensive. “I want to say thank you for all of you, because you guys supported Erik when I gave him a hard time. I owe you guys one.”

“It’s okay. Your happiness is ours. We know that you will make Erik’s happy.” Manni smiled.

“Sometimes, I feel like I don’t deserve him. He’s like an angel to me.”

Erik blushed furiously and cleared his throat. “If you guys forgot, I’m right here you know.”

“We know. We love to make you uncomfortable.” Marco smirked while Erik groaned.

Jonas chuckled. “I know I made a right bet with you.”

“Bet? What bet?” Erik asked confused.

“I bet my love on you.” Jonas smiled. Erik blushed harder while their friends catcalled. Jonas laughed freely when he saw Erik’s face.

 

_I’m glad I bet my love on you._

**Author's Note:**

> *Notes: Save everyone who needs saving and don't give up on them.
> 
> How is it?  
> Please leaves comment, kudos, or anything.  
> The title was inspired by Imagine Dragons' song - I bet my life  
> See you at another Durmann fic. :D


End file.
